


Not Part Of The Agenda

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Ryro_Stan



Category: Supernatural, 魔入りました! 入間くん | Mairimashita! Iruma-kun | Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun (Manga)
Genre: Demon Summoning, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, the hostage situation isn't actually a hostage situation i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Ryro_Stan/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Ryro_Stan
Summary: Kalego never wanted anything to do with humans or hunters ever again, and he certainly didn't want to be involved with the "apocalypse" that Hell kept hyping up.(Happy Birthday Jane!)
Relationships: Bars Robin/Naberius Kalego, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Not Part Of The Agenda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWinchester/gifts).



> OKAY, HUGE THANKS TO @SilverShadowKit AND THE REST OF THE PEOPLE FROM THE MAIRUMA DISCORD WHO HELPED ME PUT THIS TOGETHER FOR JANE.
> 
> This birthday present was mostly Frog's idea ngl, but I had fun writing it! 
> 
> Some side notes:  
> -I headcanon that the adult demons in Mairuma *are* aware of humans, but for whatever reason aren't supposed to let the younger ones know that.   
> -I also headcanon Mairuma's Netherworld to be a sort of nesting ground to raise young demons   
> -For Supernatural, this roughly takes place during Season 5, mostly because I haven't sat down and watched it in a while.

Kalego was a busy demon. He had papers to grade, cacti to tend to, and a partner to care about. He became a Babyls' teacher so he wouldn't be hounded by humans trying to "eliminate evil" or whatever stupid agenda they came up with. After all, the Netherworld was separated from Hell for that reason.

It was meant to be a realm beyond the reach of humans. 

Yet somehow, a human had summoned him into some run-down shack. And they were well prepared--  _ way _ too well prepared. Kalego quickly noticed the salt circle around the rug he was standing on. 

The human was a tall man, even taller than Kalego, and had long brown hair. And he looked  _ pissed _ . 

"Where's Crowley?" The human asked, brandishing a vaguely familiar jagged knife without  _ any _ subtlety. He was armed to the teeth but hadn't reached for any other weapons. Yet. 

Kalego sighed. A hunter. Devil, it's been  _ forever  _ since he had been confronted by one of them, and he wasn't pleased for it to be happening again. 

"Where. Is. Crowley." 

"The therapist? He doesn't take human clients," Kalego deadpanned. Based on the look in the man's eyes, he probably  _ could _ use a therapist, but he knew that hunters kept to themselves. 

The man grew more annoyed. "The  _ what- _ No, I'm looking for the King of Hell! Where is he?" 

Intending to give this arrogant hunter a piece of his mind, Kalego moved, but was stopped by an invisible barrier. He blinked and then scowled. A quick glance downward confirmed that yes, he was in a Devil's Trap.  _ Fantastic. _

Tired, Kalego snapped. "All those weapons, a salt circle,  _ and  _ a Devil's Trap? You hunters are all ridiculous. Who do you think you are, a  _ Winchester? _ " He was sick of whatever stupid game was going on. He didn't have the energy to even  _ begin _ to try to figure out what the human wanted with the Crowley leading Hell. 

The human blinked as if he was confused by Kalego's outburst. 

Kalego  _ really  _ didn't have enough patience for some random hunter deciding to act like a big shot. "What, Displacer Beast got your tongue?"

"Wow, alright," the human said, running a hand through his hair in disbelief, "First off, my name  _ is _ Winchester. Sam Winchester. You know, the one you bastards are trying to turn into Lucifer’s meat suit?" 

Kalego froze. 

He tried not to get into any of Hell's politics-- especially those involving Lucifer and Crowley, but even he had heard some things about the Apocalypse. Namely, that the most recent Winchesters were heavily involved, and that running into one meant that you were probably fucked. It suddenly hit Kalego that the Kurdish knife that Sam was holding was  _ very _ capable of killing him. Where did he even  _ get  _ that? 

He took a deep breath. This was  _ not  _ a situation where he could afford to be weakened by fear. 

"Okay,  _ Sam,  _ I'm clearly not the demon you're looking for. I don't have any usable ties to the one who is. So, your  _ interrogation _ is a waste of both of our time," he snarled. "So just let me go and-" 

"And what if you're lying?" Ah shit, he was closer now. If Kalego lived through this, he was gonna kiss the hell out of Robin when he got home.

Kalego groaned. "I'm  _ not _ . Look, I have paperwork to finish reviewing, so if you could just break the circle so I can leave, that would be great." He resisted the urge to facepalm as Sam's suspicion only grew. "Honestly, if I was going to attack you, I would have done so by now. These traps only keep us in one place, they don't dampen our spellcasting." 

"If you killed me, you'd be stuck there." 

Actually, Kalego still had his phone, of course there was no guarantee that it had service. Furthermore, his only contacts were either demons that didn't have access to the mortal world or Lord Sullivan. Calling the principal and asking for help... Kalego would rather just have Sam shank him. 

"Alright, I admit, you have me there. I'm not a fool. However, that doesn't change the fact that keeping me here is just wasting precious time. I'll even let you in on a secret," Kalego offered. Humans loved secrets, even if they were terrible at keeping them. 

As expected, a flicker of interest appeared in Sam’s eyes. The human made a "go on" gesture. 

Grinning thinly, Kalego said, "I don't care if you become Lucifer’s vessel or not. The apocalypse isn't any of  _ my _ concern. But, if you're looking to put him in prison again, you're going to need something powerful," he said and debated on if he should give an example. 

He didn't really know how capable the newest Winchesters would be of completing the ring method, but it might be enough for Sam to let him go. "I believe that the Rings of the Four Horsemen can be used to seal him away again. I don't know  _ how _ , but I'm sure with your alleged celestial ties, you can figure that out." He would probably get into serious trouble if anyone found out he gave such crucial information to the hunter. However, that was a problem for future Kalego to deal with. Present Kalego was a bit preoccupied with trying to make sure Future Kalego  _ exists _ . 

Sam seemed surprised. That was probably good. Kalego motioned to the Devil's Trap expectantly. The hunter was visibly considering it. 

"I do still need to find Crowley," Sam said, but didn't elaborate. 

Kalego eye twitched. "I work in a completely different part of Hell. I don't even know how you summoned me, I'm not  _ supposed  _ to be able to be summoned to the mortal world," he explained. 

This piqued the hunters' interest.  _ Damn it _ . "I found your symbol in a book another hunter gave me," he began, showing Kalego a piece of paper. 

It took everything in Kalego not to scream in frustration. The symbol was his, alright, but the protections on the Netherworld were  _ supposed _ to keep it from being usable by humans in their home plane. Why was- oh. Right. Sam was supposed to be Lucifer’s vessel, which probably let him bypass those protections. At least Kalego hoped that was the explanation. Either way, he was definitely going to have to schedule an appointment with the Demon Border Patrol-- assuming that they didn't jump on him as soon as he returned. 

"After you let me go, destroy all evidence of that symbol," Kalego commanded. "If I never return to the mortal plane again, it'll be too soon." 

Sam quirked an eyebrow as he folded his arms, that damned knife still in his hand. Without warning, he kicked a bucket of paint towards Kalego, the black liquid splattering across Kalego's feet. More importantly, however, it marred up the trap, along with the salt line.

He could feel his full capabilities rush back to him. For a split second, he considered attacking Sam. A single glance at the human made him reconsider. Sam was far enough that it would take a moment to get to him, and that was all the hunter needed to shank him. And Sam was clearly prepared to do so.

Oh well. He wasn't in the mood to fight anyways. 

Narrowing his eyes at Sam, Kalego huffed. " _ Thank you _ ," he said venomously, "Never summon me again." Without waiting to get any response from the human, he vanished. 

  
  
  


Apparently, you can't teleport directly to the Netherworld from the mortal plane. It turns out that if you try, your destination will change to somewhere random in Hell. Kalego did not know this. 

Miraculously, other demons didn't approach him on his trek back home. The one demon he did interact with to ask for directions, was thankfully, to the point. 

Kalego ran the encounter through his mind the whole way back. He had definitely committed treason, didn't he? For what? So he could continue grading midterms? There was no way that he could report the incident to Border Patrol without _that_ possibly coming to light. Kalego had no idea if the Winchester knew his name or not, but he knew his _symbol,_ so it was still possible for the human to rat him out if he wanted to. Would he? Kalego didn't know that much about Sam or the other... brother? Yes, he was certain that there was a brother named Dean, and that they were descendants of Henry Winchester. Based on this encounter, though, that information wouldn't be enough for Kalego. Damn it, now he had to grade midterms _and_ find out a way to research the brothers without anyone noticing. Maybe if he baited Balam into being fascinated with them, he could learn via the other demon info-dumping? Kalego always did like paying attention to his info dumps, so it wouldn't be suspicious. 

As he walked back into his house, still lost in thought, it took him until after he had made himself some tea to notice something was amiss. 

Where was his loud, slightly annoying partner? Usually Robin would greet him at the door. 

"Rookie?" He called out.

Silence.

"Robin?" He tried again. 

Still nothing. 

Something curdled in Kalego's gut. He immediately tried to come with as many reasonable explanations as he could for Robin's lack of presence, but that didn't stop him from searching the entirety of the house, frantically calling out for the green haired demon. 

He was ready to go outside to search the entire _Netherworld_ itself, if necessary. But, the front door creaked open. Robin stumbled in, dirty and worse for wear, but he was _there_.

"What happened to you?" Kalego said bluntly instead of sweeping Robin up like he wanted to. 

Robin gave him a shaky grin. "Oh man, it is  _ so good _ to see you," he said, launching himself into Kalego's arms. 

The two demons definitely didn't sob for the next few minutes. They _ didn't.  _

"Did you know," Robin eventually said, "that certain humans can summon Netherworld demons?" 

The bad feeling he had earlier made sense now. "You were summoned by the other Winchester, I suppose?" 

Robin's head shot up. "Yeah, I was summoned by Dean and some angel named Cas, how did you know? Wait,  _ other _ Winchester?" 

"I was summoned by Sam," Kalego said. "How did you get away?"

"I don't know, to be honest. At first, they were asking me weird questions, and when I didn't know how to answer, they started trying to kill me. I couldn't even  _ fight back _ . I had used my guaranteed shot earlier while helping Iruma practice hunting monsters down, and I had just gotten back home and put my weapons away when I was summoned. But yeah-- so I was trying to avoid being hit by either of them, and I think I was rambling because the angel just sort of stopped and convinced Dean to let me go? He said that I wasn't a threat," Robin said bitterly. "Which isn't a lie, since it was close combat that I wasn't prepared for, but that really hurt." 

Kalego held his partner tighter. "I managed to convince Sam to let me go since he was looking for someone else." 

Robin nodded. "I'm just glad we're both home," he admitted. 

"It better stay that way too," Kalego mused. "I specifically told Sam to never summon me again." 

"You think he'll listen?" 

He frowned. "He  _ was  _ surprisingly bright for a human, but I don't know." 

  
  
  


They eventually went to bed, both worrying what their summonings meant for not only their future, but the future of the Netherworld. 

  
  
  
  
  


"Sam, I need to see the book you got the symbols from," Castiel said as soon as he and Dean entered the motel room. 

Sam leaned back in his chair, holding said book. "You're lucky you asked for it now, I was almost considering burning it," he remarked as he handed it to the angel. 

" _ You _ ? Burn a book that Bobby lent to us? Why?" Dean asked as Cas flipped through the pages. 

Sam shrugged. "The demon I summoned was pissed off that he wasn't in hell, and even asked me to keep it from happening again." 

"The demon you summoned wasn't from Hell," Cas said abruptly. "None of these demons are."

Dean stared at Cas incredulously for a moment. "What the hell does that mean?" 

Cas looked at Dean. "There's many parts to Hell. All these demons are from the part known as the Netherworld. That section is completely warded from  _ everything. _ Neither I nor the host of heaven know why." 

"So why didn't you just ask Celery Stick?" Dean asked. "We basically had him." 

" _ Celery Stick _ ?" Sam asked, laughing slightly. 

"Oh man, this demon was dressed in green from  _ head to toe _ . Even his  _ hair _ was green. Dude, I think it might have been natural. Either that or he dyes his eyebrows." 

"While the demon mentioned the Netherworld, I wanted to "cross reference" what he said. None of the demons correlating to these symbols have been active recently as far as I know. It "lines up" with the idea that the Netherworld is where they've hidden these demons." 

"As  _ interesting _ as a top secret part of hell sounds, is this going to help with our current apocalyptic situation?" Dean said, already getting into bed. 

"No, which is why I said to let him go. We have no idea if the Netherworld is going to be involved yet, but killing him may have dragged them in as well." Cas glanced at Dean for a long moment before turning to Sam. "Did you discover anything from the one you summoned?" 

Sam hummed. "Well, you're probably right on the Netherworld not being a part of the Apocalypse. He pretty much told me that he, at least, wasn't involved at all. He didn't even recognize me at first." 

"Neither did Celery," Dean commented. "Guess we're not as famous as we thought, eh?" 

"The demon said that he thought you two were "fairy tales" before trying to escape," Cas added. 

Sam stretched and cracked his neck. "Alright, so what I'm gathering is that these Netherworld demons, for whatever reason, are more or less isolated from the rest of hell." 

"So they're useless to us?" Dean grunted. 

"It means that they're not involved. Which means less enemies, I guess." 

Castiel handed the book back to Sam. "The apocalypse is our priority. If we all live after stopping it, I would like to investigate the Netherworld further. Until then, keep this somewhere safe." 

Dean groaned. "Thanks for the optimism, Cas, now let's get some shut eye." 

"One more thing," Sam piped up, "Mine said that the horsemen's rings might be helpful for stopping Lucifer." 

Dean propped himself up to glare at Sam. "Why didn't you mention that first?" 

"Because he didn't explain  _ how _ they'd help. But hey, we already have two, so two more to go?" 

"Well that's gonna be a job for  _ morning  _ Sam and Dean. Unless that demon told you anything else important, though, I'm going to  _ sleep _ ." 

"No, I think that was it. Goodnight, you guys." 

"I do not require sleep." 

" _ We know _ ," the brothers said simultaneously. 

Cas still ended up "sleeping" next to Dean though. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Team Free Will just forgot to get around to figuring out what's up with the Netherworld (or did they?)
> 
> I hoped you liked it! It's been a while since I wrote for SPN tbh, but I'm glad I wrote this!


End file.
